The Essence of Chaos
by Shadow759
Summary: What happens if I go to the Sonic world? Will I live or die? Join me in the story of the lifetime as my OC goes to the Sonic world, battles the forces of evil, and even finds love. Rated T for Minor Swearing (and short XXX scene near the end).
1. Pilot

It was a normal day, I woke up, went to school, and I was walking home. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see, right next to my house, a Sonic head was sitting there. _Did I leave my Sonic fan-helmet I made for that contest out here again? _I asked myself. I walked over there to see the thing move, which made me fall to the ground. "Hey, are you Dom?" I heard a voice ask from over there. I looked at the head in shock for a minute or two. I then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" It asked.

"Ok, nice try, you got me there Jack." I said as I tried not to laugh. I got up and walked over to the head, grabbed it, and pulled it.

"Ow ow ow, hey that's my head." He said. I realized it sounded just like either Jason Griffith Sonic or Roger Craig Smith Sonic.

"Good job Jack," I said. "Your Sonic impression is spot on."

"Will you just listen?" It said. A white glove grabbed me by the arm and pulled me. I looked up to see not only a Sonic head, but an entire body, legs, hands, everything about it looked like Sonic. _Wait a minute,___I thought. _It is Sonic._

"Wait, you're the actual Sonic the Hedgehog?" I asked in a mixture of shock and disbelief. The blue blur didn't reply as he stood there watching the area where I came from. He lifted up a little bit of his glove to reveal a wrist watch communicator.

"Alright Tails," Sonic said. "The coast is clear."

"Ok, I'm on my way." I heard a voice say from the watch. I heard the noise of a plane as I saw a blue Plane land on my street.

"Alright, let's go." Sonic said as he grabbed my wrist and ran to the plane. He jumped onto the wing. I climbed into the back. I looked around for a seatbelt, there wasn't one. I gulped since I'm afraid of heights. I saw a yellow arm wearing a white glove come into view and push a button.

"Welcome to flight Tails," I heard a voice that represented Tails' voice say. "On this flight we do not offer food or movies. Hopefully Sonic won't jump off the plane." The blue hedgehog said nothing. He just looked up, had his arms crossed, and was tapping his foot. The propeller started and we moved forwards, I was sick to my stomach since I knew we would fly any minute now. The plane started to fly, but it felt like we were still on the ground, which relaxed me a bit. I fell asleep after an hour or two of flying. I woke up and we had landed. I looked over to see Sonic and Tails sitting next to a fire. I decided to join them and I sat on a log across from the others.

"Hey Sonic," I said. "Why do you need me?" I asked. Sonic grabbed a nearby stick and poked the firewood, then put it down.

"Ok, so about a week ago, I had a dream. I was in an apocalypse. Buildings on fire, Lava everywhere, I heard a voice that said 'Get Dom from the planet Earth to prevent this from happening.' I argued with myself wondering if I should do what he told me, wondering if he was lying or was truthful. I had Tails build a space shuttle to take my here. It's still about another 3 hour fly until we get to it. Well technically we have it right now." Sonic said. He pointed at the tornado. "We don't use it right now because we need to get to the right spot. After that, we just have to take a couple more minutes of flight up in space." Sonic grabbed the stick and poked the firewood once more.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Tails, you have developed the technology to travel to other planets in a matter of minutes." Tails nodded. I just sat there in shock, _But about what?_ I asked myself. _About the fact that Sonic is real or that Tails came to this planet in a matter of minutes. _Then a sort of low buzzing started playing.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

"It's a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic and Tails said at the same time. Tails grabbed his small Wii U wannabe and pointed at the screen. When me and Sonic looked at it, it showed a small glowing dot on a radar. Tails started walking and we followed, but we didn't even leave the campsite.

"I don't get it," Tails said. "It says that we're right on top of the Chaos Emerald." He tapped on the screen, I guess he was trying to check if it made a mistake.

"Perhaps we're not on top of it," I said. "Maybe it's below us." I started to dig, Sonic and Tails joined in. The minute the Chaos Emerald was shown I grabbed it. It was the Cyan Emerald. Then, something happened that caused my life to change forever. The Emerald floated in front of me, a light came from the emeralds and wrapped around. When it stopped, I felt… different to say the least.

"Whoa." Sonic and Tails said. I scratched my furry head. _Wait, furry? _ I thought. I looked at my arms. They were black with teal stripes, as well as my legs. I had white gloves that had Rings around the wrists. My shoes had changed, Instead of white they were now red. On each side was a design of a Chaos emerald. The bottom of my shoes looked just like Shadow's, and there were rings around my Socks. I felt my head and found out that I had 6 quills. The bottom 2 and the 1 in the center were pointed up in the end. I ran to a nearby lake and saw that I had teal stripes on each quill. I looked down to see I had chest hair that represented Shadow's, or maybe Silver's. Also, MY CLOTHES WERE GONE! But it was ok since in the world of Sonic, all male characters don't have to wear clothes.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"The Emeralds turned him into a Hedgehog." Sonic answered.

To Be Continued


	2. Mobius at last

I looked at my furry body in major shock. "Why did it do this to me?" I asked loudly.

"Not to worry," Tails said. "It'll just make you blend in with the people on Mobius even more."

"That didn't answer my question!" I said trying not to yell.

"Who knows," Sonic said. "But tomorrow's a big day and we should get some shut eye."

"Good Idea." Tails said. "Maybe it will calm Dom down a little." I stood there as Sonic and Tails curled next to the fire and fell asleep. I decided to sleep down by the river so that when I wake up, I can check if I turned back into a human.

-Sonic's Point Of View

When I fell asleep, I had another dream. I woke up in a fiery forest, it looked just like the one we were in. I looked around, Tails and Dom were gone. "Tails, Dom!" I called their names hoping to find them. I ran over to the river only to find that the water was now lava and there were to skulls lying on the ground. I picked them up to see names carved into their heads, Dom and Tails. At this moment, I fell to my knees in agony. _Why? _I asked myself. I felt a salty liquid go down my cheek. When it fell to the ground, it evaporated immediately. I then felt the ground shake so I got up. I looked around trying to find the source of the shaking, only to see Perfect Chaos made of lava about a mile away. I ran the other way only to be trapped by Lava tentacles. Another tentacle came out of the Lava right above me. I felt it grab me but my eyes were shut as they were burning, everything went white. I woke up to see the sun had risen, Dom was sitting on a log, still a hedgehog, and Tails was still asleep.

-Dom's Point of View

"Hey, you ok?" I asked Sonic as he got up. "You were shaking in your sleep."

"Nothing," Sonic replied. "Just another dream." I laid back and looked up at the sky.

"I wouldn't call a dream nothing." I told him. "They say dreams are the future, a portal to another dimension, they're not in us for nothing. Now explain your dream." Sonic laid down on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"Well, I woke up in a fiery forest." Sonic told me.

"So this would show your fear of environmental 'Disturbances' to say the least. Go on." I said.

"I found your skull right next to Tails' skull and started to cry." Sonic Continued.

"That shows your care for your friends and fear of their death. Go on." I said.

"Then an enemy known as Perfect Chaos appeared, I fought him and defeated him before." Sonic said. It was silent for a couple minutes as I tried to think.

"Well, that's it." I concluded. "Sonic, Perfect Chaos will return." Sonic looked shocked.

"But how?" Sonic said. "I defeated him back in 1998." He walked back and forth mumbling to himself. Tails woke up and put out the fire. _Damn,_ I said to myself. _How did I forget to do that?_

"Is something the matter Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic just kept mumbling to himself. Tails shrugged and hopped into the Tornado with his feet on the wheel and his hands behind his head. Sonic stopped mumbling and hopped onto the wing. I climbed into the back seat. The engine roared with life as we started to fly. Even though it was 3 hours, it felt like a couple minutes until we landed. Sonic and Tails got out of the plane, I followed. Tails pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it. The Tornado started to transform into a blue Space Shuttle with a giant red X on it.

"Dom, say hello to the X-Hurricane." Tails said. The 3 of us got in, it was a bit hard to get in the seats but we managed. "Sonic are you ready?" Tails asked.

"Whenever you are little bro." Sonic replied.

"Dom are you ready?" Tails asked.

"Sure I guess." I replied.

"We'll be launching in T minus 10 seconds." Tails said. " 1, ignition." And with that we flew faster than my mind could process. My stomach was tied up in knots and I felt like I was gonna throw up from motion sickness. I relaxed when it got smooth and we stopped. "We have landed." Tails said. We had as much trouble getting out as we did getting in. When we got out, we were in a forest with a giant blue mansion.

"Let me guess," I said. "Sonic's house?" Sonic nodded. "At least it looks like a nice place." I said. I walked over to the house and opened the door. Inside was a giant living room with people doing different things. Shadow and Rouge were sitting on the couch watching TV, Omega was fighting with Knuckles, and Amy was kissing a Sonic Doll (Of course). Then, everyone stared at me, it was awkward and the only noise was the TV. "Uhhhhhhhhh, Hi." I said. Sonic walked over to see what was going on.

"Oh sorry," Sonic said. "These people are in my house as well. Dom meet Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Knuckles, and Amy." He took in a deep breath. "Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Knuckles, and Amy, meet Dom." He looked as white as Rouge's Fur.

"Hi." Rouge finally said. My heart pounded, not only from the awkwardness, but also because I was in love with Rouge. I looked around and the rest of the people slowly, but surly, said hi to me.

"Follow me." Sonic said as he led me upstairs. I followed him into a dusty room. It had a bed with Black sheets on it, a white TV, a desk next to the bed, and an empty closet. "You'll be sleeping in here." He left the room. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house." I followed him as he showed me everyone's rooms. His sheets were blue, his TV was black, his desk had an alarm clock, and his closet was filled with shoes, socks, and gloves. Amy's room had pink sheets, a pink TV with My Little Pony stickers on it (Oh wow), her desk had make up and stuff, and her Closet had a bunch of dresses in Pink, Red, and Blue. Shadow's room was pretty much the same as my room but with 3 differences. His wallpaper was black, he had 3 posters with him on them, and his TV was black. Rouge's room was not shown as on the door, there was a sign that said "DO NOT ENTER" in red. Omega didn't have a room as he was a Robot. Knuckles' room looked like Shadow's and mine except no posters and everything Black was Red. And Tails' room was entirely different, it was empty except for the bed, the desk (Which was covered in bolts and stuff.) and a yellow button. When Sonic Pressed the button, the room lowered like an elevator into a secret lab. Sonic pressed the same button which brought us back up. He showed me the only bathroom in the house, the kitchen, and the dining room.

"Man, nice place." I said.

"Cost 12,000 rings." Sonic said. I went up to my room and watched TV the rest of the day, I was exhausted so I fell asleep fairly quickly.

To Be Continued


	3. The Eggman Ambush

When I woke up, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see an alarm clock. It was 8:00 A.M. I decided that if I didn't get up until noon, it would go off. When the time was set I got out of bed and walked over to the door. I didn't expect to see Shadow standing there with his arms crossed looking at me angrily. I fell to the floor, surprised. "Do you need something?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "But I don't trust you." He grabbed my chest fur and pulled up to my feet.

"Ow," I said. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Just look at you." He said, pointing at me. "Black fur, stripes, spikes pointing up, rocket shoes, and chest fur. You're just a rip off of me." What I was about to say, I didn't mean. But I couldn't help myself.

"Oh really," I said. "Just like you're a rip off of Sonic." Shadow's face skin went red with anger as I felt myself grin. I wanted to sing the trololololol song but I didn't since he wouldn't get the reference. He stomped off as I laughed quietly. I went down stairs to see Knuckles doing some workouts, Omega was drinking cans of what I guessed was Oil, Sonic and Tails were sitting down holding a controller, Rouge was sitting down laughing every 5 min or so, and Shadow was standing in the corner of one of the walls, staring at me while tossing his green emerald up in the air and catching it. Amy was cheering Sonic on, getting a sad look every time it looked like Sonic lost.

I looked to see what game they were playing, Grand Turismo 5, a racing game. Tails looked at me and said, "Hey, wanna play?" I nodded and he gave me the controller. I plopped myself down between the two.

"Bet you can't beat me." Sonic said in his cocky attitude.

"Try me." I said. I knew all the short cuts of every track. From what I saw from the last race, Sonic doesn't know any short cuts. I flew behind Sonic so when I used the shortcut, he wouldn't use it. I took the first short cut.

"What?!" Sonic yelled when I got in front of him. I slowed my car to stay behind him. Next shortcut, same thing. This kept happening until the final track. Sonic started taking the shortcuts. I followed him. He won. I swore under my breath. Handing the controller to Tails, I got up and walked into the kitchen. I made myself a breakfast burrito. Rouge walked in just as I swallowed the last bite.

"You wanna see something?" She asked as I put my plate in the sink.

"What?" I asked. She signaled me to follow her. She brought me outside into a clearing in the woods.

"Hide behind a tree or something." She said. I jumped behind a tree and poked my head out. Rouge crossed her arms and closed her eyes. This happened for about 10 sec. She opened her eyes and stood there for another 5 sec. Then she moved both her arms as if she was elbowing someone. At that same moment, she screamed. It was brief, but loud. After that, what looked like hundreds of Chaos Spears came out of her everywhere, causing me to hide completely behind the tree. When the barrage of spears was over with, I walked back into the clearing.

"Whoa," I said looking at one of the trees. "How did you do that?"

"They say only hedgehogs can use the power of a Chaos Emerald," She said smiling. "How wrong they were." She pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald. I couldn't help but smile. Then, as I pulled out the last Chaos Spear, a huge shadow cast over us.

"What the…" I was cut off as I looked up. My jaw dropped. A huge red airship, the size of probably the Titanic, flew over us. There were turrets put on the edge, robots patrolling, and even a giant cockpit. I then saw a familiar symbol as I looked at the side. "Eggman built that!?" I yelled.

"How do you know who Eggman is?" Rouge Asked.

"Doesn't matter," I said. "We need to warn the others!" I turned my head and ran. I heard wings flapping, when I looked up, I saw Rouge flying above me. When we reached the mansion, I hit the doors so hard I thought I was about to bust them down. The doors flew open as I struggled to stop myself from running into a wall.

"What the hell!?" Shadow yelled.

"Sonic, Shadow," I yelled. "Anyone who can fight, I need help."

"What is it?" Sonic said as he walked over to me.

"Trust me," I said. "You'll know what it is when you see it." Everyone walked outside with me. I pulled out my Cyan Emerald. I looked around at everyone else. Sonic was in a racing position, Tails was holding a little blaster like the one seen in the Sonic Boom Commercials, look it up, Knuckles was stretching, Shadow was holding his Green Emerald, Rouge and Omega were standing still, and Amy was holding her Piko-Piko Hammer.

When the air ship was visible, Shadow was the first one to say "Oh shit, we're dead"

"Ah Sonic," Eggman's voice rang loudly. "What a nice surprise to see you." 2 giant tubes came down toward me and Shadow. I was confused for a second and I was sure Shadow was too. Then it sucked us into the airship. We ended up in a giant glass container.

_What kind of Team Rocket shit is this? _I thought to myself. Then, I found it harder to breath. "What the…" I said. "Eggma… you son of a…" Then everything went black.

Shadow's Point Of View.

I looked at Dom as I collapsed as well. I had a dream. I was walking in a black area. "Shadow?" I heard my great friend Maria say.

"Maria!" I yelled. I turned to see Maria stand in front of me. I couldn't help but snuggle her in a nice hug.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." She said as she flew out of my arms like a ghost. I looked around. I tried to run to Maria but black hands grabbed my feet. More hands kept coming and grabbing onto me until my face was the only thing visible.

"Maria!" I yelled once again. My words echoed in my head as I was pulled into the ground. The surroundings changed. I was now walking on the Space Colony ARK. I looked around to see the seven Emeralds flying around my head. I looked out a window into space. Then, without any warning, something hit me in the back of my head. I turned around to see Eggman pointing a gun at me. He fired a shot. Just before the bullet hit me I woke up in the glass container. I looked around to see that Dom was asleep. "My emerald is gone." I said. "Shit."

Dom's Point of View.

I've never had a dream so dark in my life, and by dark I mean both the lighting and the fact that it was so brutal. (If you are squeamish, you might want to skip a little bit, I'll give a notification when it's ok to read) I was walking down one of the hallways at my school but it was dark. I felt something touch me on the back. I turned around to see Rouge standing there. "Rouge, what are you doing here?" I asked. No Answer. I put my hand on her shoulder and she melted in to a pool of guts and blood. I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"Come play with me." I heard a little voice say. I turned around to see a girl who looked about 5 wearing a white nightgown.

"What are you doing in a college little girl?" I asked trying to calm my voice. She screamed loudly and jumped at me with a knife in her hand. I ducked and she hit a wall causing blood and guts to come out. "The hell have I been watching" I asked myself.

"Goodbye." The girl said.

"Got to wake up now!" I yelled. I pinched myself but it did no good. I felt something hit me hard in the side of my face. It caused so much pain that my eyes closed. (Don't worry squeamish ones, you can read now) When I opened them again, I was back in the glass container with Shadow looking down at me.

"Get up." He said harshly. I jumped to my feet.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked.

"We don't." Shadow said. "Punch the glass, hard." I did so, I cracked the glass but it shocked me. I took my hand off and the crack automatically went back into solid glass. Shadow started laughing. I got so angry that I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the glass. Rather than cracking the glass, it made a hole just big enough for me to fit through. I pulled his head off the glass and jumped through the hole just before the hole refilled with glass. I looked at the door to see it was locked with a key pad.

"Damn it." I said. "I'll be back when I have the code." I ran into the direction that I thought Egghead would be. I jumped behind a red chair. I checked and sure enough Ol' Egghead was sitting in it. I jumped over the chair and grabbed Eggman by the moustache.

"Ow," Eggman yelled. "Shit!" I slammed his head on the ground and checked his back pocket. Inside was a paper that said 2769 on it. I kicked Eggman in the head so hard he was knocked out. I ran back to the container and entered the code. Shadow walked out the door. We looked at each other before Shadow ran in the other direction. He came back with both our Chaos Emeralds. He gave me the Cyan one and we ran. We found the exit but it was a large jump down to the surface. Shadow gave me the green Emerald and jumped off.

"I'll let you find out how to use the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow yelled.

"Shit," I said. "I know." I ran toward an area with no roof and jumped high. When I found the middle of the ship I ran toward it. Not as easy as it sounds. I went through hundreds upon thousands of robots. When I made it to the center, sitting there was the power source of the ship. I tried to think of the line. "Let's see here. Chaos is Power, Power that can only be controlled by those who unify the Chaos." I hoped I said it right. "Chaos Blast!" I yelled. Everything went to white.

To be continued.


End file.
